


Day 28 - The Cat Is Out Of The Bag

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [28]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cats, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>When he was three years old Sherlock desperately wanted a pet.</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 28 - The Cat Is Out Of The Bag

When he was three years old Sherlock desperately wanted a pet.

One night Mycroft got woken up by a thunderstorm and went to look out of the window. He expected to see trees shaken by the wind, maybe a lightning bolt if he got lucky and the grass getting drowned by the water falling from the sky.

Imagine his shock when he saw his little brother standing in the middle of the lawn in his night gown, staring intently at the sky.

He grabbed his umbrella (a smaller version than the one he has now) and rushed out.

"Lock, what are you doing?"

So focused was the little one on watching the sky, that he didn’t even throw his usual tantrum at the nickname.

"Martha said that it’s going to rain cats and dogs tonight. I am really hoping to catch a cat. Will you help me?"

Mycroft quelled the sudden urge to hug Sherlock. Instead he kneeled down and explained the idiom before he convinced him to go back to bed. But he made a promise to himself that he would get his little brother a pet and if it was the last thing he did.

A few days later, Mycroft causally dropped something small, miaowing and black into Sherlock’s lap. Never before had he seen a smile this bright.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'cats'.


End file.
